


From Morning To Night

by Moonscar



Series: The Wind Blows In Different Directions [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bickering, Brief mentions of PTSD, Disney, Humor, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sarcasm, Sassy, Swearing, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: Logan moved around the kitchen with practiced grace, grabbing at two mugs like he did every morning. He placed them both on the counter gently as he turned to where the toast had just popped out. He whirled around and grabbed at the two, quickly placing the toast on a plate. Just as he'd turned off the kettle, he heard soft footsteps making their way towards the kitchen."Hey Patt" Logan said, not even turning to look at them as he picked up the kettle, pouring the hot water into the mugs, one of them holding hot chocolate while the other held coffee. Logan lightly tapped at the hot chocolate one "This is yours, careful, it's hot" He said. Patton smiled and nodded, walking over and grabbing at it."Thanks Lo" He said, voice soft. Logan smiled back and took a sip of his coffee, not caring for the burning of it. He placed it back down on the counter. He prepared his toast while Patton made himself a bowl of cereal. They moved in tandem, from weeks of practice of living together. It was hard at first, Patton having gotten out of the situation he was in, unbelievably paranoid while Logan was unaware of his triggers.They were better now though. They still struggled, but they worked through it.





	From Morning To Night

Logan moved around the kitchen with practiced grace, grabbing at two mugs like he did every morning. He placed them both on the counter gently as he turned to where the toast had just popped out. He whirled around and grabbed at the two, quickly placing the toast on a plate. Just as he'd turned off the kettle, he heard soft footsteps making their way towards the kitchen. 

"Hey Patt" Logan said, not even turning to look at them as he picked up the kettle, pouring the hot water into the mugs, one of them holding hot chocolate while the other held coffee. Logan lightly tapped at the hot chocolate one "This is yours, careful, it's hot" He said. Patton smiled and nodded, walking over and grabbing at it.

"Thanks Lo" He said, voice soft. Logan smiled back and took a sip of his coffee, not caring for the burning of it. He placed it back down on the counter. He prepared his toast while Patton made himself a bowl of cereal. They moved in tandem, from weeks of practice of living together. It was hard at first, Patton having gotten out of the situation he was in, unbelievably paranoid while Logan was unaware of his triggers.

They were better now though. They still struggled, but they worked through it.

"Hey Lo?" Patton asked, voice louder now that he was waking up more, he leaned over the counter, taking a bite of his cereal. Logan hummed into his mug.

"Yes?"

"...Is it okay if I invite one of my friends over?" Patton inquired. Now, Logan wasn't the best with feelings, he had trouble reading people and he often sad the wrong thing. He was getting pretty good at reading Patton though. Patton hid the slight tremor in their voice with mostly clear precision, trying to hide the fact that they were scared of asking.

Logan felt his heart break all over again.

"Of course it's fine if you invite a friend over Patt." Logan said easily, directing his gaze back to his coffee. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Patton light up at the prospect of being allowed to see his friend. _'Cute' _Logan thought, smiling slightly. "When are you inviting them?" He inquired, taking a bite out of his toast.

"Er, I was thinking tomorrow night?" Patton said, unsure, clearly having not thought that far into it. Logan chuckled and nodded slightly, a smile showing at the corner of his lips.

"If that time is good for them, then feel free to invite them" Logan said easily, making sure to never make it sound like he was asking for something directly. That was a mistake he'd made a lot the first two weeks. Telling Patton to do something, and no matter what it was, Patton would go through with it. 

Logan shook his head slightly at that thought. They were over that period now, it did nothing to dwell on any of it. It happened, and now they moved on. 

Logan glanced up at Patton, only now realizing the silence that had taken over the kitchen. There he found Patton giving him a soft look, one filled with gratitude and compassion. Logan had to look back down at the intensity of it.

"Thank you Lo, I really appreciate it" They said, smile small and kind. Logan smiled back. 

"Of course... Now, is it okay if I invite my friend over as well? It's been a while since I've seen him" Logan said, before adding on "Only if you're comfortable of course" 

"Oh! I'd love that- I love meeting and talking to new people!" Patton said, clapping their hands together, smile growing as they bounced up and down. Logan shook his head, smiling to himself. It didn't surprise him one bit that Patton enjoyed socializing, it just, made sense. 

"Okay then, tomorrow at what time?" Logan inquired, pointedly leaving the choice to them. Patton shrugged slightly, smiling cheekily.

"I'll come back to you later about that- I need to talk to my friend first-" They admitted sheepishly. Logan nodded slightly and quickly finished his coffee.

"Fair enough, I have to call my friend as well. Is your phone charged?" Logan inquired, and he was met with silence.

"I kind of, sort of... forgot? Again?" Patton admitted sheepishly, giggling as they wring their hands together. Logan laughed softly.

"Okay then, you can use mine first. It's on the nightstand in our room" He said, placing down his empty mug on the counter. Patton grinned at him.

"Thanks Lo!" Patton said and quickly ran out of the kitchen to go call his friend, not even waiting for a response. Logan's smiled at them, leaning his back against the counter as he took a bite out of his toast. 

"You're an asshole" Were the first words out of his guest mouths the moment he'd opened the door. Virgil had arrived five minutes earlier than originally planned, as he usually did. Logan always expected it though, knowing that Virgil was always worried about arriving late. 

"That isn't very polite Virgil" Was Logan's only response, and despite his words, he opened the door wider. Virgil stepped in easily, hands pushed inside his pockets but shoulders relaxed, which only really happened around people that Virgil was comfortable with. In public, or around new people, his shoulders were always tense and he was often way more closed off. 

"Fuck politeness, you've been avoiding to meet up with me for months now and randomly you call me to come into your apartment. Next time I'll just kick the god damn door down." Virgil said, sighing as he passed a hand through his dyed hair, the color lighter than it was months ago. Briefly, Logan wondered if he'd redyed it at some point.

"I'm sorry Virgil, I just... I needed some time alone" Logan said, and Virgil looked at him, his gaze less aggressive now.

"Yeah... I know Logan, I'm sorry. It's just, I worry, you know?" Virgil said, shoulders sagging as he looked into the kitchen, avoiding Logan's gaze. Logan felt tempted to add on "_When are you not?" _but held back, knowing that would probably just upset him.

"I know Virgil" He said slowly. Virgil glanced over at him briefly before pulling his gaze away once more. They remained silent for a moment before Virgil spoke up.

"Anyways, who's this roommate you were telling me about on the phone?" 

"Oh yeah, they're in the living room" Logan said, waving Virgil over. Virgil kicked off his shoes and quickly followed after Logan. In the living room, they found Patton knitting a scarf. The moment they entered though, Patton looked up and quickly put away everything, standing and grinning from ear to ear.

"Hello!" Patton quickly said, crossing the room in quick steps. Just as Virgil lifted his hand to give them a lazy wave, Patton pulled him into a tight hug. Logan held back a chuckle as Virgil kind of just, stayed there, clearly caught off guard. Finally, after a moment he awkwardly wrapped his arms around them, patting their back twice. Patton pulled away from the hug, hands gripping at Virgil's shoulders "I'm Patton! Sorry for not introducing myself- I just got excited-" Patton admitted, speaking quickly, but they didn't seem to hold any remorse. Virgil nodded slowly, still seeming to be trying to process everything that was being thrown at him.

"I'm... Virgil?" 

"Your name isn't supposed to be a question, silly!" Patton said, finally removing their hands from Virgil's shoulders. Virgil nodded slowly and turned towards Logan. With a completely serious expression, he spoke up.

"I found my new best friend" He said, and Logan waved him off easily.

"Of course not, best friends form trust through time with experiences with one another and complimenting personalities" Logan countered, clearly unbothered.

"Fuck you, they're my best friend" Virgil insisted, having no argument.

"Swear-" Patton pipped up. Virgil looked over at them with wide eyes.

"Holy shit they're precious" Virgil whispered to themselves. Logan rolled his eyes and addressed Patton.

"Don't mind their language, they have a foul mouth but they're a good person" 

"Of course they are! Anyone who's your friend must be a good person, right?" Patton said, grinning from ear to ear. Logan smiled back, albeit more discreet about it. He knew Patton didn't have such an innocent mindset, and that they were more mature than they seemed.

The only thing is that they gave everyone a chance, and every person a second chance.

Sometimes, he was just too forgiving.

And even though he knows he gets used sometimes, that he's seen as an imbecile or as naive, he still always insist that everyone deserves to be treated nicely.

Logan both admired and loathed that part of him.

"Well, good thing he's my only friend then-" Logan said, but tacked on "Sadly" He said and got a light, playful slap on the shoulder from Virgil, who made an affronted noise that sounded like a weird mix between a whine and a growl. Patton laughed and shook their head, clearly enjoying themselves. Just as they opened their mouth to speak up, there was a loud knock on the door. Logan quickly checked the time and realized that they were 15 minutes late.

"I'll get it!" Patton said, walking quickly to get the door, his steps almost childish in nature. Logan glanced over at Virgil and smiled, raising a brow.

"You were saying?" Logan said, clearly implying the 'best friend' portion of the earlier conversation. Virgil let out a feigned annoyed huff, puffing out his cheeks dramatically.

"I wish, but you know too many of my secrets for me to remove you as my best friend" Virgil said, dramatically looking away as though it were a great loss. Logan chuckled and patted Virgil's head.

"Good, I'd be sad to lose my one friend" Logan said, and Virgil looked at him, raising a brow, giving him the _look, _which is a very peculiar expression made solely to convey when Logan was being stupid.

"What about Patton? Aren't they your friend?" 

"I... suppose so? I'd have to ask them" Logan said, frowning slightly as he looked towards the ground. Virgil let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head.

"You do that..." He said, and just then two people entered the living room. Logan looked over at the taller male that Patton had let in. He had slightly darker skin and he was waving his hands as he spoke, speaking quickly and happily. He then turned his gaze to Logan and Virgil and sent them a charming grin.

"Hello! I'm Patton's friend, Roman! I assume you're Logan?" He said, pointing to said person. Logan nodded slightly. He spoke up once more, now pointing as Virgil "As for you, Mr.Emo, I have no clue who you are." Roman said, smirking teasingly. Patton gaped up at Roman, trying to tell him to have more respect, but Roman ignored them.

"It's Virgil, prick" Virgil snarked, lifting his nose up at him, glaring at the eccentric man across the room. Roman opened his mouth to reply, but Patton pointedly spoke up, voice more demanding this time.

"Roman, stop being so rude this instant! That is no way to treat someone you just met!" Patton said, and Roman sighed dramatically.

"You never let me have any fun" Roman grumbled, although he clearly wasn't being serious. Patton pouted slightly, and Roman took one quick glance to them and groaned "Fiiinneee! I'll _try _to play nice-" He whined, a pout on his lips.

"Yeah, play nice Mr.Lance-o-Lot" Virgil said, putting clear emphasis on the name. Roman grinned.

"I'll take that as a compliment" He said simply, and Virgil gapped at him.

"He got _murdered _for falling in love with the Queen! You uncultured _swine!" _Virgil screeched, but Roman cocky smirk remained.

"Good thing I'm not into girls then" He said, and Virgil snapped his mouth shut, gears clearly turning with this new information. Roman narrowed his eyes. "That's not a problem, is it?" He inquired, voice holding a dangerous lilt. During this conversation, Patton and Logan were looking between the two, both of them sharing looks in between. 

"No, it's not. I'm just mad that you're right and that I don't have a good reply to that" Virgil grumbled, admitting to his defeat begrudgingly. Roman grinned proudly.

"You were a worthy opponent, I approve of you" Roman said, and the tension in the air suddenly dissipated. Patton clapped their hands.

"Now that Roman, er, finished _testing _Virgil, how about we watch a movie?" Patton asked, voice a pitch higher than usual, probably from nerves.

"That was a _test!?" _Virgil screeched, waving his hands frantically, but everyone ignored him in favor of answering Patton's question. Probably to avoid some more tension between the two.

"I call Disney! We are watching Disney movies!" Roman said, before quickly looking over at Logan "You have Disney movies, right?" Roman said, narrowing his eyes. Logan stared right back at him, not turning his gaze away.

"Whatever's on Netflix" Logan said with a shrug. Virgil sighed and slumped his shoulders, shoving his hands back into his pockets.

"Yeah, I guess I can roll with Disney movies..." He said, voice taking that careless tone to it. 

"What about you Patton, is Disney good with you?" Logan asked, voice growing softer as he asked. Patton smile at Logan gratefully before nodding enthusiastically.

"Yeah! I love Disney- I just don't like Horror Movies" Patton said and shrugged, pursing his lips. Logan smiled and nodded.

"Disney it is then" Logan said.

"Okay so, since I'm Logan's best friend, I say we watch Treasure Planet-" Virgil said, raising his hand lazily.

"I mean, Treasure Planet is _good _but I'd rather watch Moana- I'm feeling it, you know?" Roman said, gesturing with his hands.

"_Oh my god-" _

Logan and Patton's eyes met, and they smiled at each other softly, both happy to be where they were, now. They wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now. 

This was only the beginning of a night that consisted of bickering, popcorn throwing, singing into the night and messes being made.

Yet none of them would have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I ended up making a second part to this, and there will surely be more to them. There might be more showings of the weeks before this happened, or one's of the future, you'll see ^^
> 
> Please leave comments! I love reading them! TwT


End file.
